Un Monde de Magie
by Llexys
Summary: D'un côté, il y a le Carré d'As. De l'autre, les Maraudeurs. Et enfin, il y a ces Serpentard qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas... De la première à la septième année à Poudlard des Maraudeurs.
1. L'Attente

Remerciements : à Ange, Jo' et Aria qui ont relu et corrigé le chapitre.

Inspirations : aucune autre que JKR.

Note : on commence avec un chapitre du point de vue de Severus. Dans chaque chapitre, le point de vue va changer, pour permettre une vue d'ensemble sur l'histoire !

Enfin les vacances ! Lily Evans et Rose Joyner, sa meilleure amie, discutaient avec animation en ce dernier jour d'école. L'excitation générale était palpable dans le couloir. Après dix mois avec l'abominable Mrs Goode, leur professeur acariâtre et exigeante, ils seraient bientôt délivrés de sa tyrannie ! Les élèves s'agitaient, enchantés de cette liberté qui se rapprochait à chaque seconde.

Seul Severus Rogue, un garçon assis dans son coin qui arborait une mine renfrognée, semblait ne pas partager l'allégresse générale. Cet élève toujours mal vêtu n'avait pas d'amis à l'école, sauf Lily. Il restait dans son coin, silencieux, tentant de se faire le plus discret possible, car se faire remarquer signerait son arrêt de mort, ou du moins des attaques répétées des petites frappes de la classe. Les vacances, pensait-il, la belle affaire ! Il ne voulait pas de vacances, il voulait commencer de véritables cours, pas des vulgaires leçons d'anglais et de mathématiques ! Il voulait étudier la magie ; lancer des sortilèges, concocter des potions… Sa mère était sorcière et Severus avait hérité de ses pouvoirs magiques. Il pouvait provoquer des évènements inhabituels simplement en se concentrant, comme sa voisine et amie, Lily Evans. Il n'avait pas encore reçu sa lettre d'admission dans la célèbre école de magie britannique, Poudlard – Lily non plus – et il commençait à se poser des questions sur sa véritable nature. Était-il en réalité un moldu, un humain dépourvu de pouvoirs particuliers, comme son père ? Devrait-il rester jusqu'à sa majorité dans la maison familiale ? Passer encore plusieurs années dans sa famille tant honnie, il ne le supporterait pas.

La seule personne de laquelle il était vraiment proche, c'était Lily Evans, sa jolie voisine aux cheveux cuivrés. Lily était née dans une famille de Moldus tout à fait banale : sa mère était une charmante femme au foyer qui offrait régulièrement de délicieux gâteaux au garçon, son père travaillait dans une usine toute la journée, et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui. Elle avait aussi une sœur détestable, Pétunia, qui méprisait le fils Rogue. Mais de toute manière, que ferait-il de l'amitié d'une bête Moldue ? Sa mère le lui avait dit : il serait bientôt débarrassé de la fréquentation du peuple non magique. Bientôt… A condition qu'il reçoive sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

Il observait Lily discrètement. Qu'elle était jolie ! Riant aux éclats à une quelconque idiotie de Rose, elle ne prêtait absolument aucune attention au reste des élèves, pas même à son ami qui lisait d'un air absent un livre à moitié déchiré – un ancien manuel de magie de sa mère, mais comment ses camarades de classe l'auraient-ils deviné ?

La cloche sonna. C'était l'avant-dernière fois qu'il entendrait cet horrible son aigu, qui leur vrillait les tympans l'espace de plusieurs secondes, et la sonnerie suivante marquerait la fin de son apprentissage Moldu. Voilà ce à quoi songeait le jeune garçon, qui observait toujours le duo hilare que formaient Lily Evans et Rose Joyner. Bientôt, il pourrait voir Lily quand il le voudrait – elle lui avait confié ne pas partir en vacances à la mer, et sa mère appréciait le fils Rogue qui se montrait toujours d'une politesse excessive en sa présence.

Toutefois, cette exquise politesse se voyait durement remise en cause à chaque fois que Pétunia, la sœur aînée de Lily, aussi sèche et hautaine que sa cadette était douce et chaleureuse, passait dans les parages. Severus savait bien que Pétunia était une fille agréable envers la plupart de ses camarades de classe, à l'école. Simplement, avec lui, elle changeait du tout au tout depuis qu'elle connaissait son statut de sorcier, elle le détestait, et le garçon le lui rendait bien. De toute manière, il ne recherchait pas l'amitié de qui que ce soit. Sauf de Lily. Un jour, il l'épouserait, il le savait. Lily était faite pour lui. Elle irait à Serpentard, avec lui et comme sa mère avant eux. Ils seraient dans la même classe, et la vie serait magnifique à ses côtés, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Mais pour cela… Eh bien, pour cela, il faudrait d'abord qu'il supporte son père encore quelque temps. Le premier septembre, il serait libre, sa mère le lui avait promis, mais il en douterait tant qu'il n'aurait pas reçu la lettre d'admission.

Une femme d'âge mur entra dans le couloir, et observa la classe qui chahutait joyeusement devant la porte de la salle de cours. Elle avait de petits yeux noirs, et ses cheveux rattachés en un chignon gris serré durcissaient les traits déjà anguleux de son visage. Isabella Goode, plus connue des élèves sous le charmant surnom de « Vieille vache », avait le don de refroidir l'air ambiant de plusieurs degrés par sa simple présence. Et Severus savait que son silence n'augurait rien de bon, tandis qu'elle observait la classe, immobile. La cloche avait sonné, et elle serait bien capable de leur mettre une retenue le jour des vacances. Il se leva donc docilement avant qu'elle ne s'écrie, à peine quelques instants plus tard :

« Entrez immédiatement en classe ! Vous n'êtes pas encore en vacances ! »

Le silence fut immédiat, et tous entrèrent en classe sans protester. Chacun des élèves de cette classe avait une sainte terreur de cette femme qui ferma la porte derrière elle, maugréant :

« Je suis devenue professeur pour enseigner à des jeunes gens, pas pour dispenser des cours à une bande de cornichons incapables de saisir un traître mot de la leçon…. »

Severus réprima un sourire. Une bande de cornichons… Il appréciait la façon de s'exprimer de son professeur. C'était probablement la seule chose agréable chez elle, mais elle le faisait toujours rire avec ses insultes hautes en couleurs et ses commentaires acérés envers les élèves. Il était vrai, après tout, que les élèves de cette classe ne brillaient pas par leurs facultés de raisonnement.

L'heure de cours fut plus interminable encore qu'à l'habitude. Les enfants peinaient à se concentrer plus personne ne pouvait penser à la leçon quand les vacances étaient si proches, et le ciel inhabituellement bleu n'arrangeait pas du tout les choses ! Soudain, Harlan Monty sauta sur ses pieds. C'était un garçon grassouillet, aux cheveux soigneusement ébouriffés et toujours impeccablement vêtu, et le plus illustre fauteur de troubles de la classe. Fidèle à sa réputation, il s'écria :

« DIX ! Neuf ! Huit !…»

La plus grande partie de la classe reprit le compte à rebours en choeur, face à l'indifférence totale de Mrs Goode. Lily, au premier rang, se retourna pour mieux participer à l'allégresse générale, et son regard croisa celui de Severus. Ils échangèrent un sourire, les yeux de Lily se plissant de manière adorable, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était heureuse. La cloche sonna quand la classe en était encore à « Trois », et un éclat de rire secoua les vingt-quatre élèves en même temps, tandis que Mrs Goode, ses lèvres minces s'étirant en un rictus de soulagement, ouvrit la porte, laissant passer les enfants qui se bousculaient déjà en hurlant. Alors que Rose faisait partie des premiers à s'échapper de la salle de classe, Lily rangeait encore ses affaires, et fut rapidement rejointe par son voisin aux cheveux noirs.

« On rentre ensemble ? » proposa-t-il timidement.

C'était devenu une habitude entre eux. Chaque jour après les cours, il lui posait cette question, prêt à essuyer une rebuffade, et chaque jour, elle lui répondait, avec un charmant sourire :

« Bien sûr, Sev ! »

Ils allaient jouer chez les Evans jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Cette fois-ci, tout se déroula de la même façon c'était habituel chez les deux enfants, et Elisa Evans les attendait sur le pas de la porte, un plateau orné de muffins au chocolat encore chauds dans les mains.

« Bonjour, les enfants ! Alors, c'est enfin les vacances ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-Bonjour, madame Evans ! Oui, nous sommes enfin libres », répondit un Severus rayonnant.

Severus souriait très peu, mais lorsque c'était le cas, il était entièrement transfiguré. Les traits anguleux de son visage semblaient s'atténuer, ses yeux noirs s'illuminaient d'une étincelle chaleureuse qui le rendait bien plus avenant, et il aurait pu se faire bien des amis s'il n'avait pas eu cette triste manie de ne pouvoir se montrer heureux qu'en la présence de Lily ou d'Elisa.

« Lily, Severus, vous avez reçu une lettre », annonça alors Elisa, en tendant à sa fille deux enveloppes lourdes et épaisses, étrangement jaunâtres. Les enfants échangèrent un regard enchanté et émerveillé alors, c'était cela, la lettre de Poudlard ? Arrachant presque les lettres des mains de sa mère, Lily partit en courant vers le parc où la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard un Severus essoufflé.

« Je me demande… pourquoi ils ont… envoyé ma lettre chez toi.

-Sûrement parce que tu es toujours chez moi, Sev ! » répliqua Lily qui s'escrimait à briser un sceau de cire qui tenait le paquet fermé.

Severus, silencieux à nouveau, lut l'enveloppe soigneusement.

_Mr S. T. Rogue_

_Devant la porte de Mr Evans_

_16, Littlemoor Road_

_Pudsey_

_West Yorkshire_

Elle lui était bien adressée, il n'y avait pas d'erreur. L'adresse, écrite à l'encre vert émeraude, semblait briller, comme si elle venait d'être inscrite sur le papier et n'était pas encore tout à fait sèche. Le garçon retourna l'enveloppe et observa le sceau dont Lily venait enfin de venir à bout un cachet représentant un blaireau, un lion, un aigle et un serpent, les animaux symbolisant les quatre maisons de Poudlard, qui entouraient un P soigneusement décoré.

La voix de Lily s'éleva, claire et sonore :

«_ Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie. Directeur : Albus Dum…_ Attends, comment on prononce son nom ?

-Dumbledore, répondit Severus qui connaissait déjà bien des choses sur Poudlard grâce à sa mère.

-_Dumbledore_, reprit donc la rousse. _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin. Docteur ès Sorcellerie…_ Il est docteur ? Je croyais qu'il était directeur d'une école ? S'interrompit-elle à nouveau.

-Un docteur, c'est quelqu'un qui a fait beaucoup d'études, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ah. _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou…_ on dirait une marque de lessive.

-Lily ! S'impatienta le fils Rogue.

-Pardon, pardon. _Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Chère mademoiselle Evans…_ Hé, c'est moi !

-Qui d'autre voulais-tu que ce soit, Lily !

-C'est vrai. _Chère mademoiselle Evans, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà…_

-Ça veut dire « déjà », précisa Severus en voyant Lily froncer les sourcils.

-Ah. _D'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au premier septembre, nous attendons votre hibou…_ Quoi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Lily ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, quand je te parle ? Les sorciers s'envoient des lettres avec des hiboux. Allez, continue.

-_Votre hibou le trente-et-un juillet au plus tard._ Ça nous laisse vingt-quatre jours pour répondre, Sev. _Veuillez croire, chère mademoiselle Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._ Et c'est signé _Horace Slughorn, directeur adjoint_. Sev ! On a reçu notre lettre d'admission ! » exulta-t-elle, s'emparant des mains de Sev pour l'entraîner dans une petite danse effrénée qui le fit éclater de rire.

Oui, ils avaient tous les deux leur lettre. Ce soir, ils la montreraient à leurs parents, ils enverraient un hibou de réponse, pour confirmer qu'ils étudieraient à Poudlard pour les sept années à venir. Et le premier septembre, ils embarqueraient enfin dans le train rouge dont sa mère lui avait tant parlé pendant onze ans. Ensemble.

_Alors, ça vous a plu ?_ _J'espère que oui. Un seul moyen de me le montrer : laissez une review ! ^^_


	2. La Folie Du Shopping

_**Remerciements**__ à : Ange, qui a fait la relecture de ce chapitre et que je remercie très fort d'accepter de se faire exploiter comme ça !_  
><em><strong>Inspirations<strong>__ : aucune autre que JKR. _  
><em><strong>Note<strong>__ : Comme promis, vous allez faire la connaissance d'Emily O'Brien. Préparez-vous, prenez une aspirine, mettez une musique calme (on ne sait jamais, la musique adoucit les moeurs !) et bonne lecture !_

Emily adorait les visites, fréquentes, au Chemin de Traverse. Chacune de ces sorties shopping sur l'avenue commerciale des sorciers britanniques l'enchantait elle connaissait tous les magasins par cœur. Les vendeurs la saluaient avec un sourire entendu, tandis qu'elle virevoltait entre les rayons, cherchant un sachet de mélasse de Grinchebourdon pour sa prochaine audition de violon, ou la dernière cape en peau de Fléreur qui lui permettrait de faire sensation à une fête mondaine organisée par ses parents, Aulay et Thersa O'Brien.

Elle connaissait déjà tout de la sorcellerie, avait déjà étudié tous les livres jusqu'à ceux de septième année avec son précepteur, et ses parents lui permettaient même de temps en temps de lancer des sorts avec leur baguette. Elle avait appris à manier un balai avec son grand frère de quatorze ans, Edward, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle était déjà une sorcière accomplie, avant son entrée à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, que lui apporterait cette école ? A part des amis, elle n'en savait rien. Elle pourrait bien sûr se créer un réseau de relations, ce serait intéressant. Mais à part cela ? Elle n'y apprendrait rien ! Elle était sûrement plus compétente que les professeurs eux-mêmes !

Non, Emily ne brillait pas par sa modestie. Ses parents l'encourageaient dans cette voie pourquoi aurait-elle été humble, puisqu'elle appartenait à l'une des plus riches familles du monde magique ? C'était se priver volontairement des honneurs dûs à sa condition.

« Maman, maman, tu es prête ? » demanda-t-elle, pour la dixième fois au moins en cinq minutes, et sa mère, vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcière bleu marine, descendit enfin les escaliers.

« On y va par la Poudre de Cheminette, ma chérie », répliqua-t-elle simplement, en esquissant un signe du menton vers l'âtre.

Thersa O'Brien était, de l'avis général, une très belle femme. Ses grands yeux noisette, son teint très pâle et ses cheveux blonds faisaient d'elle un mannequin récurrent pour la couverture de Sorcière-Hebdo, et elle réservait le même avenir pour sa fille, Emily, qui venait de disparaître par la cheminée.

Dans exactement un mois, Emily serait à Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie qui formait les meilleurs magiciens de son temps. La demoiselle, aussi grande et mince que sa mère, attendait ce jour avec impatience en attendant, elle partait acheter ses fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. Enfin, elle aurait sa propre baguette !

Elle fit un pas en avant pour sortir de l'âtre un peu trop chaud de la cheminée de l'Allée des Feux. C'était une petite rue transversale au Chemin de Traverse, où l'on ne trouvait aucune boutique, pas même des colporteurs et autres marchands ambulants seulement des dizaines de cheminées qui s'animaient d'une grande flamme verte de temps en temps, laissant sortir un sorcier qui se pressait vers le bout de la ruelle. Emily aimait cet endroit peu fréquenté, probablement le seul du quartier magique de Londres. Sa mère sortit alors du même feu qu'elle quelques secondes auparavant époussetant sa robe, elle se mit aussitôt en route à grandes enjambées, suivie par Edward, qui venait d'apparaître à sa suite, et Emily.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé, comme toujours, en particulier au mois d'août, lorsque tous les élèves faisaient leurs courses de début d'année.

« Edward, tu as encore grandi, accompagne donc ta sœur chez Capex, il doit y avoir moins de monde que chez Mademoiselle Guipure. Retrouvez-moi à la Librairie Magique du Chemin des Salamandres, je vais acheter vos livres de cours, sinon, nous ne rentrerons pas à la maison avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Oui, maman », répondirent docilement les deux enfants, avant de partir en direction du tailleur magique le plus réputé de Londres.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle aux murs d'un blanc immaculé, dans laquelle deux petits hommes s'affairaient. Trois sculptures animées, au fond de la salle, portaient des robes de soirée spectaculaires qu'Emily détailla avec envie. La première mettait tout le dos de sa porteuse à nu, et était faite de soie noire, mis à part la fine ceinture de cuir doré qui soulignait la taille et l'attache du même matériau qui la retenait au niveau du cou. Le mannequin de plastique lui adressa un clin d'oeil, tandis que sa voisine tentait d'attirer l'attention de la demoiselle en lui montrant sa longue jupe de mousseline, et que la dernière dansait, faisant tournoyer sa robe de bal jaune.

« Edward, je veux celle-ci », annonça-t-elle en montrant du doigt la première robe, et le mannequin qui la portait se mit à applaudir.

Avant que son grand frère n'ait le temps de lui répondre, forcément favorablement, puisqu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, un des petits hommes s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Emily, monsieur Edward ! Comment se porte votre mère ?

-A merveille, monsieur Carpons. Nous venons faire nos courses de début d'année scolaire. C'est la première année d'Emily à Poudlard, ajouta Edward avec un petit sourire.

-Vraiment ? Oh, je vous souhaite une excellente année scolaire, mademoiselle Emily ! Je suppose qu'il vous faut à tous les deux uniquement le contenu de la liste ?

-Et la robe, aussi ! Ajouta Emily en la montrant du doigt.

-Et votre mère...

-Vous paiera plus tard », coupa Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Les discussions n'étaient pas son fort, l'adolescent étant bien moins porté sur les mondanités que sa petite sœur.

Les uniformes furent vite faits un mètre mesura chaque partie de leur corps, de la longueur du gros orteil à la circonférence du cou en passant par leur tour de tête, puis trois robes noires et un chapeau pointu apparurent après un simple coup de baguette du tailleur, qui leur tendit ensuite une longue cape noire, lourde et épaisse, qui se fermait par une broche ouvragée en argent massif. L'homme connaissait la couleur favorite des deux jeunes gens deux peaux de dragon, l'une verte et l'autre rose, se découpèrent et formèrent en quelques instants des paires de gants exactement à leur taille. Enfin, le mannequin de plastique se dégagea gracieusement de sa robe, qui fut aussitôt remplacée par une tunique d'un vert chatoyant, et qui se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à atteindre la longueur voulue pour l'enfant.

« Souhaitez-vous que je les envoie directement à votre domicile ? » demanda-t-il, et les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent.

Ils sortirent donc les mains vides, tandis que leurs vêtements attendaient déjà sur leur lit respectif, à leur maison du cœur de Dublin. Emily n'avait déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir de la robe. Elle savait qu'elle la porterait à l'occasion du bal organisé chaque année par la famille Black pour fêter le début d'année scolaire des enfants de la noblesse magique britannique, mais elle ne comptait pas la mettre une autre fois : se vêtir plusieurs fois de la même manière n'était tolérable que dans le cas des uniformes scolaires !

« Emily ! » s'écria une voix que la demoiselle aux cheveux blonds connaissait bien.

« Calypso ! Comment vas-tu ? » répondit-elle donc, enchantée de la présence inopinée d'une de ses amies.

Calypso Fudge était la fille de Cornelius Fudge, qu'Aulay O'Brien, l'actuel Ministre de la Magie, qualifiait de « jeune homme très prometteur ». Fudge était un des meilleurs membres du département de la Justice Magique, et ne cachait pas son ambition de remplacer le père d'Emily lorsque ce dernier prendrait sa retraite. Calypso et Emily n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère, mais s'entendaient à merveille, tout comme leurs parents.

« Tu fais les courses de début d'année, toi aussi ? » demanda Calypso avec un immense sourire. Emily savait à quel point son amie était impatiente d'entrer à Poudlard, aussi répliqua-t-elle, lui rendant son sourire :

« Oui, j'ai reçu ma lettre il y a près d'un mois.

-Tu as utilisé du ColoraTif, on dirait ? »

Emily faillit éclater de rire en reconnaissant dans ces quelques mots la légendaire inattention de Calypso Fudge, capable de sauter du coq à l'âne en quelques instants. Effectivement, elle avait utilisé de la teinture pour cheveux : c'était la dernière mode dans le monde sorcier, et par conséquent, une quasi-obligation pour elle de l'utiliser. Ses longs cheveux blonds arboraient donc des mèches d'un rose éclatant depuis quelques semaines, et la fille du Ministre de la Magie hocha la tête.

« J'aime beaucoup ta couleur ! J'ai failli en acheter, moi aussi, mais papa a dit qu'il était hors de question que je ne respecte pas mon corps, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Toujours aussi tyrannique, ton père ! » remarqua Emily tout naturellement, contemplant pendant quelques instants l'épaisse chevelure brune de son amie, et les deux jeunes filles se mirent à avancer, alors qu'Edward était déjà perdu dans la foule.

« Tu vas où, maintenant, Calypso ?

-Eh bien, je suis allée chez Madame Guipure, puis chez Fleury et Bott, et maintenant, je dois acheter ma baguette.

-Maman m'attend sur le Chemin des Salamandres, mais elle patientera un peu plus longtemps, j'ai besoin d'une baguette, moi aussi », décréta la blonde.

Après quelques minutes dans un Chemin de Traverse bondé, elles entrèrent enfin dans la petite échoppe du fabricant de baguettes Ollivander.

« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles Fudge et O'Brien.

-Bonjour, monsieur Ollivander, répondirent-elles d'une même voix, toujours mal à l'aise face à cet homme qui soignait les baguettes de leurs aînés.

-Bien, je commencerai par vous, mademoiselle O'Brien. Voyons. De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?

-La droite.

-Très bien, tendez le bras et ne bougez plus. »

Un mètre magique se mit à prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires, tandis que Calypso tendait à son tour le bras gauche.

« Mademoiselle O'Brien, essayez celle-ci. Bois de noisettier, dix-sept centimètres et demi, très souple, elle contient un cheveu de Vélane, comme celle de votre mère. Quant à vous, mademoiselle Fudge, en voilà une, ventricule de dragon, bois de houx, vingt-quatre centimètres et un quart. »

La première baguette ne leur convint pas, non plus la seconde, et encore moins la troisième. Au quatrième essai, cependant, un nuage doré s'échappa de celle d'Emily, qui poussa une exclamation de triomphe.

« Très bien, mademoiselle O'Brien. Bois d'érable, trente-et-un centimètres et plume de phénix. Elle est grande, vous aurez probablement du mal à la ranger, mais très solide. Prenez-en soin. Mademoiselle Fudge, voilà pour vous : bois de prunellier, sept centimètres, elle contient un ventricule de dragon.

-Oui, c'est la bonne ! » s'exclama enfin Calypso.

La baguette semblait minuscule aux yeux d'Emily, en particulier comparée à la sienne, qu'on aurait presque pu comparer avec un bâton en raison de ses dimensions impressionnantes. Alors qu'après avoir payé, elles rangeaient soigneusement leurs baguettes dans un bel étui de cuir qu'Emily avait tenu à offrir à Calypso, qui ne disposait que des six Gallions que coûtait la baguette, un garçon au teint presque aussi pâle que celui d'Emily entra dans le magasin.

« Charles, bonjour ! » le salua poliment cette dernière.

« Bonjour, Emily. Tu as fini tes courses, je vois ?

-Oui, nous allions rentrer chez nous. Passe une bonne fin d'après-midi », lui souhaita-t-elle avec un charmant sourire, et les deux jeunes filles sortirent de chez Ollivander.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit bonjour à Charles ? Demanda à voix basse la blonde.

-C'est que je ne le connais pas... Et puis, je suis bien moins à l'aise que toi en compagnie de la noblesse, Emily, tu le sais bien.

-Charles Avery est quelqu'un qu'il faut absolument fréquenter, ma pauvre petite Calypso. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te présenterai toute l'élite sorcière du pays dès que nous serons à Poudlard. »

Soudain, les deux jeunes filles s'interrompirent, et leur regard se porta vers le ciel. Une marque tristement célèbre venait d'apparaître dans le ciel bleu du Chemin de Traverse. Une tête de mort, et un serpent qui sortait de sa bouche... C'était la Marque de celui qui se faisait appeler Voldemort. Emily avait confié à sa mère, quelques jours plus tôt, qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme se donnait un nom et interdisait aux sorciers de le prononcer elle lui avait sèchement rétorqué de ne pas parler de cette personne, et la conversation avait changé de sujet. Mais Emily, comme Calypso, savait parfaitement ce que cette marque signifiait : le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elles restèrent immobiles, l'espace de quelques instants, avant de retrouver leurs esprits.

Partout, la population qui s'était figée un instant commençait à reprendre vie : des hurlements paniqués retentissaient, la foule s'était transformée en cohue tandis que tous ceux qui ne savaient pas transplaner tentaient de se diriger vers l'Allée des Feux, la Place des Portoloins et le Chaudron Baveur pour fuir l'attaque. Emily et Calypso eurent le même réflexe de regarder autour d'elle pour retrouver leurs parents, mais ne se lâchèrent pas la main.

« Emily ! » tonna soudain une Thersa affolée, qui venait de transplaner juste devant Ollivander, son fils Edward déjà à côté d'elle. « J'étais sûre que je te trouverais ici. On retourne à la maison ! »

C'est alors qu'elle avisa Calypso, qui était restée silencieuse et pétrifiée après son apparition. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'habituer aux transplanages-surprise d'autres personnes juste devant elle.

« Oh, ma petite... Viens avec moi », ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre, et elle transplana directement dans le salon du manoir des O'Brien, ses deux enfants et la petite brune accrochés à elle.

« Aulay ! » s'exclama Thersa en se laissant tomber sur un canapé, manifestement exténuée par ce moment de terreur courte mais intense.

Le Ministre de la Magie arriva en trombe dans le salon, où il trouva sa femme écroulée sur le canapé, ses deux enfants encore debout et tremblants, tenant tous les deux la main de la fille de Cornelius Fudge.

« Qu'est-ce que...

-La Marque des Ténèbres... sur le Chemin de Traverse. La petite Calypso ne trouvait pas ses parents, alors je l'ai ramenée à la maison. Il faut que tu préviennes son père que nous l'avons, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de souci inutilement.

-La Marque ? Mais c'est impossible, le Chemin de Traverse est un endroit tellement protégé ! S'exclama Aulay O'Brien, les sourcils froncés. Il devient de plus en plus puissant... Bientôt, il n'y aura plus aucun endroit sûr, sauf Poudlard... »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le ministre disparut dans un bruit d'explosion.

_Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que ça vous plaît ! Un seul moyen de le savoir et de m'améliorer : laissez un commentaire ! =)_  
><em>Le prochain chapitre sera à nouveau vu par les yeux d'un personnage de la série. Essayez donc de deviner lequel !<em>  
><em>Que pensez-vous d'Emily et de Calypso ? Et que pensez-vous de cette attaque sur un des endroits les plus fréquentés de la Grande-Bretagne magique ? Je veux tous vos avis ! ^^<em>


	3. Je serai un sauveur !

_**Remerciements** : à Ange, qui relit toujours tout et accepte vaillamment de se faire exploiter. Merci Ange, je t'aime fort. A Aria, qui est tout simplement une relectrice parfaite. Sans elle, le chapitre serait à peine supportable. A Emily et ses coupures de phrases !_

_**Inspirations**: Vous reconnaîtrez un Nyan Cat qui sort de nulle part. Sinon, tout appartient à JKR, comme d'habitude._

_**Note** : Cette fois-ci, c'est le point de vue de Sirius. Autant les deux premiers chapitres ont été faciles à écrire, autant celui-ci m'a vraiment donné du mal, allez savoir pourquoi._

* * *

><p>Sirius se leva péniblement de son lit. Ses parents étaient sûrement déjà en bas, en train de déguster un excellent petit déjeuner préparé par Kreattur, avec son petit frère Regulus. Quant à lui... Lui n'était pas un lève-tôt comme le reste de sa famille, alors il restait au lit jusqu'à point d'heure (enfin, dans la mesure du raisonnable pour ses parents), même en ce moment, où toutes ses nuits étaient émaillées de visions cauchemardesques de Moldus réduits en esclavage et de domination du Seigneur des Ténèbres.<p>

Déjà à onze ans, Sirius s'opposait fermement aux idéaux de ses parents et, pour tout dire, de son entière famille. La Noble Maison des Black, très peu pour lui il rêvait de courage, d'aventures merveilleuses, de damoiselles en détresse à sauver, de tuer des mages noirs. Dumbledore avait eu Grindelwald, Sirius Black aurait Voldemort.

Oui, Sirius deviendrait un preux chevalier. Mais pour cela, il savait qu'il devrait souffrir, s'opposer à sa famille à tout prix, et entrer à Gryffondor. La richesse, la puissance, très peu pour lui : il préférerait qu'on chante ses louanges dans le monde entier. Mais en attendant, il lui faudrait suivre un enseignement poussé à Poudlard pour être capable d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un coup de baguette.

La voix stridente de Walburga Black retentit alors dans sa chambre. Bien que sa mère fût dans la salle à manger de la maison, un simple charme lui permettait de communiquer directement avec Sirius, toujours au troisième étage.

« Sirius, descendez immédiatement déjeuner ! »

Le garçon ne prit pas la peine de se coiffer, enfilant seulement une robe de sorcier un peu usée, et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, ne voulant pas courir le risque de se faire sévèrement rabrouer par sa mère, qui lui lança simplement un regard indifférent, à son plus grand soulagement. Sirius n'était pas un aussi bon fils que Regulus, et sa mère le lui rappelait à chaque instant de ses remarques incisives et de ses coups d'oeil méprisants. Tant qu'elle ne lui disait rien, tant que ses yeux glissaient sur lui comme s'il était transparent, il avait la paix : voilà tout ce qui comptait réellement dans sa famille. Être tranquille, ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires tant qu'il n'avait pas l'âge de partir de cette maison qu'il haïssait tant.

Regulus, impeccablement peigné, lui passa un plateau de croissant.

« Tiens, Sirius », dit-il, et son grand frère s'en empara avec un grognement.

Bon sang, qu'il détestait ce petit fayot qui tentait de se faire apprécier !

« Remerciez votre frère, qui a la gentillesse de vous donner à manger alors que vous ne nous avez même pas salué, ordonna sèchement Walburga.

-Merci », maugréa Sirius à l'adresse de son petit frère, qui lui adressa un sourire timide.

Combien de temps son frère jouerait-il la comédie en face de lui ? Le garçon voulait entrer à Serpentard, ressembler à ses parents, devenir riche et noble et être apprécié des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour perpétuer sa lignée de sang pur, en quelques mots. Comment pourrait-il un jour devenir l'ami de Sirius, son parfait opposé ? Enfin, dès le mois de septembre, il serait libéré de ce petit garçon modèle, trop sage, trop parfait, trop fade. En septembre, il pourrait se faire de véritables amis, dans la maison de Gryffondor, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il dérogerait à la tradition familiale d'entrer dans la communauté des élèves au blason vert.

« Sirius, Regulus, votre père et moi voulons que vous soyez présentables ce soir. Nous accueillons à la maison les Lestat et les Avery, ainsi que leurs enfants, Charles et Emma, qui entrent à Poudlard en première année, et qui seront vos camarades de classe, Sirius. Faites-leur bonne impression.

-Oui, mère », marmonna le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Charles Avery et Emma Lestat n'étaient pas à proprement parler détestables. Tant qu'on se cantonnait à des sujets classiques, comme la dernière émission de la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique ou la nouvelle extension d'un jeu de Bavboules, tout allait bien. Le problème survenait lorsque la conversation déviait vers leurs convictions envers les personnes à l'ascendance non entièrement sorcière.

Les sorciers issus de familles nobles, à onze ans, s'intéressaient bien plus au gouvernement et à la politique que leurs homologues élevés dans une famille moldue. Tout enfant issu d'une famille sorcière ayant passé ses dix ans pouvait disserter des dernières décisions d'Aulay O'Brien et débattre de ses opinions concernant le Seigneur dont ils ne devaient pas prononcer le nom, bien qu'à un niveau de réflexion moindre que les adultes, évidemment.

Sirius ne partageait absolument pas les mêmes convictions que ses futurs camarades de classe. Si Avery et Lestat prônaient la suprématie des sorciers et la pureté du sang, lui préférait imaginer une société égalitaire, où les Moldus seraient traités comme les porteurs de baguette cette vision utopique lui valait des sourires condescendants de ses interlocuteurs, qui avouaient être bien plus attirés par les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et voilà que sa mère lui annonçait qu'il devrait supporter une soirée entière en leur compagnie. Quelle horreur ! Il ne réagit toutefois pas, sachant qu'il n'était pas du tout en position de s'opposer à ses parents. Dans la famille Black, on s'inclinait devant ses parents, on obéissait aux plus puissants et on essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer pour éviter les ennuis. C'était ainsi qu'on obtenait enfin, le premier septembre de l'année de ses onze ans, la liberté.

Sirius se demandait parfois comment réagiraient ses parents s'il n'allait pas à Serpentard, comme tout le reste de sa famille, y compris la seule personne qu'il respectait chez les Black, sa cousine Andromeda qui entamerait sa dernière année en septembre. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, même si c'était son vœu le plus cher, car cela rimerait sûrement avec des brimades décuplées pour le restant de ses jours, sans parler de la petite brûlure qui remplacerait son nom sur leur arbre généalogique. Ce serait la fin de sa vie de noble et le début de sa vie de renégat, mais aussi l'avènement de sa liberté. Son choix était tout fait.

« Allez donc dans vos chambres, votre mère et moi avons fort à faire ».

Cet ordre d'Orion venait de briser le silence et de tirer Sirius de ses pensées les deux fils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et gravirent les escaliers rapidement.

« Sirius ? demanda, d'une voix incertaine, son frère.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu... voudrais jouer aux soldats de plomb avec moi ? »

Regulus avait une collection entière de petits soldats de plomb dans une grande malle de sa chambre. Il pouvait reconstituer la Révolte des Gobelins de 1612 pendant des heures entières, enfermé dans sa chambre, donnant des ordres aux petites figurines enchantées qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil. C'était son jeu préféré, mieux encore que les Bavboules ou que les Échecs magiques. Quant à Sirius, il aurait beaucoup aimé jouer aux soldats de plomb aussi, mais ses parents n'avaient jamais jugé utile de faire à ce garçon rebelle et irrespectueux d'aussi beaux cadeaux. Ils avaient toujours été clairs : « Tu sais bien que les enfants qui n'obéissent pas n'ont pas de cadeau à Noël ! ». Ainsi, Sirius avait grandi le nez dans les livres ou courant dans le jardin, tandis que son frère pouvait se servir de tous les plus beaux jouets qu'il souhaitait.

« Et puis quoi, encore ! » s'exclama un Sirius outragé.

Jouer avec son frère ? S'abaisser à passer son temps à se faire battre par des figurines de plomb qui le menaçaient de leurs voix suraiguës en agitant leurs minuscules épées ? Plutôt mourir que de s'abaisser à cela. Sirius avait onze ans, il avait passé l'âge de s'amuser ; c'était du moins ce dont il tentait de se persuader.

Regulus haussa les épaules, manifestement déçu, et s'en alla dans sa chambre la tête baissée, tandis que Sirius entrait dans la pièce à l'opposé de celle-ci. La chambre de Sirius était toute tapissée d'articles de journaux et d'images animées de grands sorciers au sang pur, une décoration imposée par ses parents. Il s'empara d'un grand livre illustré, _Enchantements__Amusants__pour__les__Enfants_. C'était Andromeda qui le lui avait offert, deux ans plus tôt, et les pages étaient abîmées et cornées par les nombreuses lectures.

_Toc__, __toc__, __toc__._

Sirius, intrigué, lança :

"Entrez ?"

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Orion Black pénétra, à pas de loup, dans la chambre de son fils. Depuis quelques années déjà, il avait décidé d'éduquer son fils pour ce qu'il nommait les vraies valeurs. Il jouait toujours le jeu de sa femme, mais en privé avec Sirius, il lui apprenait l'importance de l'amitié, du courage... Et du respect de ceux dont le sang n'était pas pur. Si les Moldus apprenaient à accepter les handicapés, les sorciers pouvaient bien en faire de même avec ceux qui ne portaient pas de baguette ; c'était dans cette veine-là que se situaient les leçons de morale du père de Sirius. Bien sûr, ils étaient inférieurs, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les mépriser et les traiter comme des moins que rien. Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus chez ses parents. L'hypocrisie et la condescendance de son père, ou les idées bien arrêtées et le mépris de sa mère ?

Il n'écoutait pas son père. Il se contentait d'un "oui", et d'un "hum" quand cela lui semblait nécessaire, mais il s'efforçait de fermer son esprit à ces paroles empreintes de dédain. Son père n'avait manifestement jamais écouté Sinatra, jamais dansé sur du Elvis Presley... Son père n'avait jamais utilisé un tourne-disque, n'avait jamais rêvé de ces hommes qui visitaient la Lune, n'avait jamais regardé _La__Nuit__des__Damnés_ en tremblant, assis sur le sol froid du cinéma parce que toutes les places assises étaient écoulées... Non, tout ça, Orion Black, contrairement à son fils, ne l'avait jamais vécu. Mais il continuait à disserter, imperturbable, à propos du respect qu'on devait aux Moldus.

Enfin, le monologue s'acheva, et Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre ; il était bientôt onze heures. Dans cinq heures, les familles Lestat et Avery viendraient, et alors, ils devraient jouer ensemble tandis que leurs parents discutaient avec allégresse de la noblesse de la maison Serpentard, où ils iraient bien évidemment tous les trois, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. A cette simple pensée, Sirius eut une petite moue écoeurée. Il reporta son attention sur le livre quelques instants, avant de le poser et d'allumer le transistor qui ornait son bureau.

Il entendit les dernières notes d'une chanson qu'il ne reconnut pas, puis un jingle ; il était pile à l'heure pour les actualités. Déjà, une voix féminine égrenait froidement les dernières dépêches.

"Hier, une attaque de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a été commise sur le Chemin de Traverse. Heureusement, il n'y a pas eu de morts. Cependant, trois sorciers sont actuellement à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Nous aurons plus d'informations dans le courant de la journée."

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Rien d'autre ? Aucun détail sur l'attaque ? Il soupçonnait la RITM, unique chaîne anglaise de radio sorcière, de ne pas tout leur dire. On ne précisait pas qui avait été blessé, ni qui avait été... eh bien, arrêté. C'était pourtant vraiment important, non ?

Il éteignit le poste, ennuyé. Plus rien à lire, pas envie d'écouter la radio... Que lui restait-il à faire ? Il pouvait bien demander à sa mère la permission d'accompagner son père sur le Chemin de Traverse. A condition qu'il soit rentré pour quinze heures trente, il en aurait le droit, et le quartier sorcier de Londres était à un peu moins de dix minutes de marche du 12, Square Grimmauld. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas dire que Walburga Black se préoccupait de la sécurité de son fils, ce n'était pas cela qui lui poserait problème.

Il descendit donc les escaliers, et rejoignit sa mère, qui lisait calmement un livre dans son fauteuil tout en écoutant une émission sur la métamorphose qui succédait quotidiennement aux actualités de la RITM.

"Mère... murmura le garçon, ne souhaitant pas la déranger.

-Que voulez-vous, Sirius ?

-J'aimerais, si vous me le permettez, aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Père."

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais un petit geste indifférent de la main. Orion, qui lisait le Journal du Noble dans le fauteuil voisin, se leva lentement, époussetant son pantalon, et demanda à Sirius :

"Êtes-vous prêt ?

-Oui, père."

C'était vrai ; il avait glissé dans son pantalon une petite pochette contenant quelques Gallions, bien assez pour les quelques emplettes qu'il ferait. Sirius était un garçon privé de cadeaux, mais pas d'argent, bien heureusement. Il s'achetait ce dont il avait besoin (ou envie), à condition de respecter les nombreuses exigences de sa mère ; rien de bruyant, rien d'encombrant, rien qui ne déroge aux règles de la maison... A part des bonbons et des livres, plus grand-chose ne pouvait faire partie de ses emplettes, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas ; il voulait simplement se promener, peut-être acheter quelque chose de sucré, mais rien d'autre.

Orion transplana donc directement, tenant son fils par la main, sur la Place des Apparitions. Divisée en carrés tracés au sol, elle permettait de transplaner sans se cogner aux passants. La place était presque déserte ; après l'attaque de la veille, qui ne semblait pas du tout déranger la famille Black, on pouvait voir sur les murs des échoppes des traces noires causées par divers sortilèges.

Soudain, un chat violet fit son apparition, suivi d'un nuage arborant une étrange ressemblance avec un arc-en-ciel. Une jeune femme sortit d'un magasin, pour le montrer du doigt à Sirius et Orion :

"Monsieur, monsieur, pourriez-vous l'attraper, s'il vous plaît ?"

Orion Black eut un mouvement de sourcils interrogateur, puis stupéfixa le chat, que son fils ramena aussitôt à la jeune commerçante, dont les épaules se détendirent visiblement sous la robe bleue qu'elle portait.

"Je suis vraiment désolée. Les Nyans ont une certaine tendance à toujours vouloir explorer les environs, et j'ai enfermé cette pauvre bête dans sa cage toute la journée", expliqua-t-elle timidement, avec un geste vers la devanture du magasin, qui annonçait _Au__Protozoaire__Malchanceux_, et en plus petit, _Animaux__en__Tous__Genres_.

"Sirius, que diriez-vous d'acheter un de ces animaux ? demanda Orion, et son fils le regarda avec stupeur.

-Un Nyan, père ? M'acheter un chat, n'est-ce pas...

-Ce sera votre cadeau d'entrée à Poudlard. Choisissez donc l'animal que vous voudrez. Un chat si vous le souhaitez, un hibou si vous pensez que cela vous sera plus utile... J'en ai parlé avec votre mère, elle est d'accord. De toute façon, nous n'aurons à supporter cette bête qu'une semaine, qui s'en soucie ? Kreattur saura s'en occuper."

Ils entrèrent donc dans le magasin, Sirius toujours stupéfait de ce cadeau inespéré, Orion se tenant en retrait et se contentant de commenter.

"Le problème avec les Nyan, c'est qu'il faut toujours les câliner, sinon, ils dépérissent. Au vu de votre tempérament, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux prendre un animal plus indépendant.

-Un hibou ?

-Cela me semble dommage. Il y a une volière avec des dizaines de hiboux appartenant à l'école, pourquoi vous encombrer d'un de plus ?

-Je ne veux pas d'un crapaud. Ce sera donc un chat, père... Mais, de préférence, pas un Nyan.

-Et pourquoi pas un Muezzo ? Ils sont très autonomes, robustes, et de plus, leur intelligence vous surprendra toujours ! proposa la vendeuse, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

-M'oui..."

Sirius allait de cage en cage. Ici, un Nyan noir grattait les parois de la boîte, entouré d'un épais nuage bariolé, un peu plus loin, quelques souris jouaient avec une balle, un peu plus loin, deux singes au pelage épais lui faisaient des grimaces.

"Je crois que je vais tout de même prendre un Nyan, père. Je m'en occuperai bien. Et puis, j'aurai toute ma maison pour s'occuper de lui si je ne le fais pas bien. Il y aura forcément quelques filles qui s'y attacheront !" termina-t-il pour lui-même avec un petit sourire narquois.

Son père n'entendit pas ce dernier commentaire, et il haussa les épaules, manifestement indifférent aux volontés de son fils.

"Va pour un Nyan, alors, Sirius.

-Merci, père", répondit Sirius, prenant le chat noir dans ses bras, et le déposant sur le comptoir de la jeune femme.

"Alors, un Nyan pour vous ! Je vous offre sa cage de transport, vous en aurez besoin si vous ne voulez pas le perdre. N'oubliez pas, un Nyan mange une fois par jour, uniquement des bonbons ou des pâtisseries, et il faut le prendre dans vos bras dès que possible. Si vous pouvez dormir avec, c'est l'idéal, ne vous inquiétez pas, aucune de ses maladies ne peut être transmises à l'homme. Il est très intelligent, ne vous en étonnez pas !"

Elle lui donna encore quelques conseils, puis Sirius partit, son Nyan fermement attaché à une laisse, et sa cage dans l'autre main.

"Il faut lui donner un nom, Sirius.

-Je l'appellerai Alf."

Sirius avait toujours aimé ce prénom. Alf provenait des deux mots germains al et frido, et signifiait "tout est paix". C'était une belle signification, et ce nom permettrait au chat de ne jamais être victime de surnoms stupides.

"Nous rentrerons dans deux heures, Sirius. Promenez-vous à votre convenance", dit Orion, avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers l'Allée des Embrumes, tandis que le garçon regardait autour de lui. Les rues étaient désertes ; les magasins étaient fermés, pour la plupart. Il vit, le long du Chemin de Traverse, quelques magasins qui affichaient "Fermé pour cause de vandalisme", et quelques autres signes discrets de l'attaque de la veille, mais rien de spécial. Même un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il acheta dans une petite librairie ne lui apprit rien. Le ministère tentait-il de faire oublier l'attaque ?

Finalement, le garçon acheta un donut pour son Nyan et un pour lui, et se promena un peu du côté des magasins de Quidditch.

Enfin, ses pérégrinations prirent fin lorsqu'il rejoignit son père dans l'Allée des Apparitions, à la zone B où ils choisirent le carré 7 parmi tous les espaces libres pour transplaner. De retour à la maison, Sirius s'empressa de mener le Nyan dans sa chambre, tandis que sa mère levait les yeux au ciel devant ce qu'elle appelait le "dernier caprice" de son mari, et que Regulus tentait désespérément de caresser la créature.

Alf, son épaisse et douce fourrure noire enveloppée d'un nuage multicolore, poussa un petit miaulement lorsque son tout nouveau propriétaire le posa sur le lit afin d'enfiler un costume impeccable pour la réception qui aurait lieu un peu plus tard. A peine fut-il changé qu'un petit coup sec retentit à la porte ; ce coup unique était caractéristique de Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de la famille, qui fit son entrée dès que Sirius lui en donna l'autorisation.

"Maître Sirius, votre amie, Emma Lestat, est arrivée. Votre mère vous mande au rez-de-chaussée."

Le garçon emboîta la pas à l'elfe avec un soupir mécontent. Il aimait bien cette fille, là n'était pas le problème, c'était quand ils parlaient de leurs convictions que tout se compliquait... Mais arrivé en bas, il se composa une mine ravie pour accueillir la jolie Emma Lestat et ses parents. Voyant une robe bleue tournoyer devant lui, il leva un peu la tête, pour trouver un visage aux traits de bébé qui lui souriait, noyé derrière une cascade de boucles brunes.

"Bonjour, Sirius !" le salua une voix claire et chantante, tandis que la demoiselle entrait dans la maison sans se faire attendre. Il lui rendit son bonjour, puis tous deux furent interrompus par les parents de Charles Avery, qui les suivait, maussade. Les trois familles, désormais au grand complet, se saluèrent rapidement, avant que les parents ne commencent à s'extasier sur leurs enfants.

"Dire qu'à cet âge, ils partent déjà en pension, si loin de nous", s'attristait madame Lestat, et les parents, à grands renforts de paroles éplorées sur l'amour qu'ils portaient à leurs enfants, se mirent à regretter leur départ, et à leur souhaiter toute la chance du monde lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Enfin, les trois jeunes furent autorisés à partir dans la pièce voisine, et ils ne se firent pas prier, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Regulus, quant à lui, préféra rester avec ses parents.

"Pfiou... J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir me libérer de ma mère, souffla Charles, ses yeux bleu-gris pétillant de malice.

-Tu m'étonnes. La mienne est comme ça depuis le début de la semaine, c'en est étouffant !" renchérit Emma en pouffant de rire.

Sirius restait silencieux. Si les parents de Charles Avery et d'Emma Lestat les protégeaient plus que de nécessaire, sa propre mère ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'imminente disparition de son fils pour les dix mois à venir. Bien sûr, il demanderait à rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances ; pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? D'ici là, il aurait plus d'amis à l'école qu'au sein de sa famille, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas bien difficile.

La conversation dévia rapidement vers leurs nouveaux animaux de compagnie ; c'était une tradition dans le monde sorcier d'offrir une chouette ou un chat à l'enfant qui commençait sa première année à Poudlard, et ces trois nobles familles ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Sirius présenta Alf sous le regard extasié d'Emma, qui elle-même avait reçu un minuscule chat blanc, pas plus grand que son poing, qui répondait au nom de "Minnie".

"Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée, et comme c'est un _mini_ chat..." se justifia la demoiselle en constatant l'amusement de Sirius et Charles. Ce dernier, quant à lui, avait reçu de ses parents un kétoupa malais au plumage noisette, qui fit l'unanimité.

"Comment l'as-tu appelé ? s'enquit Emma, qui caressait toujours le Nyan de Sirius.

-Eridan", répondit d'une voix douce le blondinet, en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait dans ses yeux.

Les trois enfants aimaient leurs animaux de compagnie, c'était évident, et la conversation continua tout naturellement sur les soins à prodiguer aux chats et aux hiboux. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, jusqu'à ce que leurs parents les appellent pour dîner. Le repas était toujours trop long chez les Black, leurs parents se mettant à discuter sans plus s'arrêter des évènements passés et présents chez les suiveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les quatre enfants mangeaient en silence, tentant de ne pas prendre part au débat, tandis que Sirius se faisait le plus discret possible, priant Merlin de ne pas être interrogé sur ses convictions. Heureusement, les enfants n'eurent pas à donner leur avis sur la politique, et le repas se termina sur une note sereine. Lorsque Charles et Emma retournèrent à leur domicile respectif, Sirius les laissa avec un grand sourire, ayant passé, dans l'ensemble, une bonne soirée. Vraiment, ces deux-là auraient pu être de très bons amis avec lui, s'il avait partagé leurs opinions...

* * *

><p><em>Et n'oubliez pas, un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir =)<em>


End file.
